If I Only Knew
by Fareway19
Summary: What would you do if your only light was to blow out and the surrounding darkness was slowly choking you to death? Bruce experiences his worst nightmare at the disappearance of Dick Grayson, who mysteriously doesn't exist anymore. As he fights to find who did this and why, some one unexpected helps him along the way. (This idea is from the movie The Forgotten)
1. Chapter 1

12:39 AM, Gotham City

Random Warehouse

As the last clown fell, the two victors met with the police that began to gather outside. A recognizable man, the chief of police, commissioner Gordon, walked up to Batman and his partner, Robin.

"Joker got away again." Batman said getting straight to business. He wasn't one to avoid the truth or circle around the answer.

Gordon nodded his head and sighed, "That's expected. Joker has been on a spree for a while now though, it's only a matter of time before he becomes another member of Arkahm Asylum." Gordon waved his hand to allow his men to collect Joker's lackeys. Batman and Robin continued to the batmobile. It was a tiring night and Robin was fighting hard against the will to sleep.

As they got back to the batcave, they changed into civvies (or pj's) and went to their respective beds.

"Long night, master Bruce?" Alfred questioned as Bruce walked by. It was rhetorical, the answer was written all over their faces. Bruce just smiled and the two exchanged their 'good nights'. Bruce grunted as he climbed into bed; pulling the covers over his shoulders, he fell asleep.

The power was out in the Manor and light candles gleamed everywhere there was a place to put them. One candle was left to light and Alfred struck the box, receiving a pleasant flicker of light. Bruce stood amongst the glows of orange and yellow and smiled warmly at the sight. All of a sudden, the front door burst open and a huge gust of wind blew in. All of the lights went out and the room was emerged in an unsettling darkness. Bruce called out to Alfred, but the man seemed to have disappeared. A second time he called, no answer. Everything began to get cold and his throat started to swell. He reached up to it and clasped it as if he was choking. A ringing began in his ears and continued to get louder. The ringing turned into a rhythmic beat...

Bruce's eyes burst open at the sound of his alarms clock going off at 8:30 AM. _Stupid alarm clock!_ he thought. He brushed off the covers and proceeded to get dressed. Since it was Sunday he could wear something casual as far as casual went for Bruce Wayne.

Down stairs, Alfred was pouring Bruce some coffee. The latter came into the dinning room and sat down in his seat. He glanced over at the empty seat next to him, Dick's seat. _Must still be sleeping._ he thought.

10:51 AM

Bruce came in from the living room and saw that Dick still hadn't come down to eat. _It's not like him to sleep in __**this**_ late. Bruce pondered. He walked into the kitchen where Alfred was placing a tray of cookies in the oven.

"Alfred, has Dick come down to eat breakfast yet?" he asked. Alfred turned to look at him with a confused expression,

"Pardon, sir?"

"Dick. I haven't seen him come down for breakfast."

"Sir, I have no idea who you are talking about. No one else lives here besides you and I." Bruce looked up at him like the man was crazy. Smiling and laughing a little thinking his butler might be playing a rare joke on him.

"Alfred, come on, don't joke with me, you know who Dick is."

"No sir, I'm being perfectly serious with you. There is no one else in this house." Now Bruce got a feeling that something was wrong. _Maybe Alfred hit his head and got amnesia._

"Alfred did you hit your head or something?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you, sir." Bruce brushed it off and decided to show him the boy. He was just upstairs, right?

"Look he's upstairs, I'll go get him." Alfred watched his master leave with a worried expression.

The door to Dick's bedroom opened to the face of Bruce Wayne. What faced him though, was an empty room.

"Dick?" He looked in the bathroom, nothing. He continued to the library, no one there either. Worry began to creep up his spine as he called for the boy he so loved and cared for, but to have it all fall on deaf ears, except Alfred. Bruce looked everywhere, no sign of Dick. Alfred waited at the bottom of the steps, suddenly Bruce came rushing down and dashed into the living room and through out the entire house calling for Dick.

"Sir?" Alfred was extremely worried, afraid that maybe Bruce had gone mad or something from all the crime fighting.

Bruce met up with Alfred in the main hall (where the stairs are and the front door) He got an idea and rushed down to the batcave. _Surely Dick still has the Robin costume I can show to Alfred!_ As he slid to a halt in front of the display case that held their outfits, his shoulders lowered and his eyes widened. Robin's costume wasn't there, nor his R-Cycle or his utility belt. Nothing of Robin's was there!

"What?!" he shook his head and turned around to face his butler who had followed him down.

"Where is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to their respected owners**

11:33 AM

**_[Batman, 02]_** the computer announced

Batman walked up to the few members of the Justice League and the Team. Kid Flash was flirting with Artemis and Aqualad stood by awaiting orders from Batman. Superman was present along with Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Tornado. Batman grabbed Superman and walked off with him gaining questioning glances from everyone else. The two went into the meeting room that was secure, therefore they could talk freely.

"Have you seen Robin?"

"Who?"

"Robin, Dick Grayson, my partner, my…

"HAHAHA, you have a partner!" Superman faked a swipe of a tear and then took on a serious face once he saw that his colleague wasn't joking around. "Sorry, but the thought of you having a partner, uh, it's kind of unreal."

"I was the first to have a partner." He retorted.

"No you weren't; that was Green Arrow with Speedy, who is now Red Arrow." He said while pointing to the door directing that they were out there somewhere. Superman stopped when he saw that Batman took off his cowl and was now Bruce Wayne. _OK, he really is serious_

"Clark, I've talked with every one that knows Dick and/or Robin. Lucius and Alfred all said they didn't know him and now you are agreeing with them. I'm not crazy; he was with me last night when we tried to take down Joker and when I went to bed! When I woke up, he was gone and everyone I know doesn't remember him except me! WHY!"

Clark stuttered for words, but none came out. Bruce, now retaining the identity of Batman left with nothing else to say. He looked at the Team when he reached the main hall, and saw all of their worried and confused faces.

"Batman?" Black Canary asked worried as well. She stuck her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. He looked down and closed his eyes. _Never in my life have I felt so helpless_

With that he left, no words were spoken. Superman came in and bowed his head. He sighed at looked back up where Bruce left pondering on his words.

12:12 PM

Back at the batcave, Bruce, with his batman costume still on but the cowl down, was furiously typing on the keyboard, searching for something on Dick's disappearance. What he came up with, he didn't want to look at. It was the article about his family's deaths. He swallowed and clicked it open. In side were pictures of Haley's Circus and the Flying Grayson's. Dick was smiling that big smile of his, a twinkle in his eyes. He read it, it all seemed the same; the Grayson's fell during a trapeze accident when the rope broke. _They still believe that was an accident?!_ He thought. Dick went to that orphanage where Bruce found him and took him in. He saved him. But what was written, Bruce wanted to punch the screen in.

"Dick Grayson dies unexpectedly a week after the accident. Unexpectedly?" he reads. He looks at the cemetery he was buried in, the same place with his parents.

1:00 PM Cemetery

Bruce stood in front of what he hoped he'd never see; a tomb stone with the name Dick Grayson engraved on it with big letters. Underneath was written, 'The Grayson's little Robin'. Bruce sighed and bowed his head.

"This can't be happening. This can't be real." A shadow walked up and landed on the grave stone.

"Is this him?" A voice said. Bruce looked over his shoulder and saw Clark Kent looking down at the tomb stone.

"I'm not crazy Clark."

"I know, I believe you; looking at the stone again; mostly. I can see it in your eyes, there was someone there, like a light and now it's been blow out." Bruce sighs and closes his eyes. Clark continues, "What are going to do?"

"Look for Tony Zucco."

"Who?"

"The man who murdered Dick's family; people still believe it was an accident, but it wasn't. I know we've already been through this; Dick and I brought him to justice four years ago. He's still out there." With this Bruce walks away, not turning back. He needed to do this; _it may help me…accept._ Oh how those words felt so alien in his mind.

Clark watched him leave; hoping that whatever he was going to do would bring back the old Bruce Wayne. "Good luck," he called as Bruce disappeared over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to their respected owners.**

Batman approached the sign, locking his eyes on the door. _'Ice Pic Club'_ it read. _Déjà vu_ he thought. He lifted his hand to the door, but paused thinking this was too easy. _But then again, when was it really hard?_ He asked himself and continued.

1:17 PM

Zucco was in the middle of a group of men, drinking and talking off his accomplishments. Other club members were in the corner of the room playing pool, while others were just relaxing with some cigars hanging out of their mouths. Zucco and the surrounding men, his lackeys, all laughed and Zucco called to the bartender for another round. The bartender happily acquiesces, rolled the glass across the counter and Zucco downed his fifth cup.

Suddenly, the door crashes open and the guard that once stood there now ended up on the pool table. The men occupied there rushed up to the intruder and attempted to teach him a lesson. They ended up bunking with the guard on the pool table. The lights shut off and one by one, Zucco listened to the sound of all his men being taken down. The lights turned on, and Zucco became face to face with the Batman.

"Batman, what brings you to my humble abode?" he said slightly nervous. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I'm here to make sure you pay for your crimes, Zucco." He replied to the man in a menacing tone.

"Crimes, what crimes?" Batman lifted him by the shirt and prepared to deal a punch to his face. Zucco waved his arms out in front of him,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! I don't even know what you're talking about!" he plea.

"The Grayson's, you murdered them at Haley's Circus four years ago; left a poor nine year old boy an orphan. He died at the orphanage a couple days after the murder, did you kill him?"

"Kill him?! Me?! NO, no, no; I didn't do anything. I didn't lay a finger on that boy. Some say the caretakers there killed him, I say he committed suicide. The weakling couldn't take the pain." Batman became livid and let his hand fly towards the man's face. Blow after blow, he dealt what he was feeling. He paused, mid strike, a flashback of Robin in his position, crying, but Zucco was brought to justice. He dropped the now bloody and unconscious man and breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes and turned away.

1:36 PM

Batman sat in the driver seat of the batmobile, left elbow balanced against the windowsill with his hand cupping his forehead. He stared motionless out the windshield. The radio, turned on to the police station frequency, began to fuzz as a voice spoke up about a museum break in. Batman sighed and turned on the vehicle, driving off the latter.

1:51 PM Downtown Gotham Museum

The halls were empty as the shadow of a bat walked amongst the artifacts and arts. He looked around, not really worried about being caught as there was something more important he had on his mind. A voice spoke up from behind him.

"Batsy! I was hoping you'd get here quick, I was… wait, where is Bird Boy?" Batman froze for a split second and turned around quickly staring with wide eyes at the Joker.

"You remember Robin?" he spoke with unbelief.

"Me, forget that little brat? Oh heavens, no; he's like family!" Joker replied with a twisted grin plastered on his face.

"Do you remember the fight from yesterday too?"

"How crazy do you think I am to forget you or Bird Brain or a good fight? Now speaking of the little booger…" he motioned to his favorite enemy to answer.

"Robin's gone." Batman said in an under tone.

"Gone, like as in he ran away? I'll go look for him for you!" Joker said in an ecstatic way, jumping off of the pedestal he stood on and proceeding to the exit.

"No Joker, as in he's dead!" Joker slid to a stop. Turning around to face Batman,

"Dead? And here I thought the boy would hold out longer than this. Ok, who killed him?"

"No one killed him; he died unexpectedly. No one remembers him either, it's like he never existed" Joker was pissed.

"Well that's just great! What am I going to do now! I had plans for the little bat!" Joker continues his rant as Batman thinks to himself. _Unexpectedly… why does that word bug me so much?_

"Who am I going to do that with, **you**? I can't do it with you, I mean I could, but you're not a child! I need a child! They're innocent; it's more fun that way." He finishes with a sadistic grin. Batman sighs and continues to stare in the opposite direction of Joker.

"Call me crazy; hahahaha, but I have an idea. Joker approaches Batman, "what if we were to team up?" Now Batman turns towards the madman slowly looking at him as if he was really speaking to the Joker.

"Come on! It'll be great, Robin's like family to me, he is important to the both of us. And let's not forget that we are the only two that remember the bird." Joker smiles.

"NO." With that he jumps up on the rafters and out the window.

2:14 PM Downtown Gotham Museum, rooftop

Batman leaned down looking out over the city's skyscrapers. He frowned and sighed in his mind.

_Robin, what am I going to do?_ He thought. There was a scratching sound off to his left. It sounded like to knives scrapping against each other. His eye brows furrowed and he glanced to the sound. Joker stood beside him a few feet away smiling to his self as he sharpened his knives with one another. Sirens were blazing off in the distance and his grin seemed to get wider as if it were a pleasant melody to his ears. He kept his focus on the blades, examining them for any more blemishes.

"So, did you find him yet?" Batman turned away and sighed.

"Okay then, let's make a deal. I'll help you find Bird Boy, and after all of this predicament is settled, I'll… stop killing for a week."

"Fine." Joker wiggled and his smile grew, if that was possible at this point.

"Alright, let's shake on it!" Batman reached out for his hand only to grab his wrist and face the palm of it towards the owners face. Joker saw the buzzer and took it off.

"How did that get there?" he said in a playful tone. Batman just looked at him.

"What? I said no killings, not shenanigans."


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to their respected owners. Young Justice belongs to its producers.**

The batmobile drove down the streets at neck breaking speeds, weaving in and out of on coming and going traffic. Batman continued to ponder on the previous hours.

"We had our fight last night, then we went home, we both went to bed and when I woke up, he was gone." Batman counted with his fingers. Joker had a thinking face on, looking at the right hand corner of his vision,

"I woke up this morning and killed a prostitute, you know, the casual morning routine. She was blonde hair, blue eyed type." He laughs to his self of the memories. "So when you find the body, you know who did it." He finished. Joker glanced out the window and noticed a familiarity of the current area.

"This looks familiar, where are we?"

"We are headed to Arkahm Asylum to speak to Hugo Strange."

"Strange? What does that dork got for our time?"

"Hugo Strange is very good at looking into the minds of others,"

"Tell me something I don't know." Joker interrupted.

"Maybe he would know if someone else had anything to do with Robin's disappearance, or he himself."

The batmobile pulled over and the two passengers jumped out. Joker breathed in deeply and exhaled stretching his arms out in front of him.

"It's good to be home. I always wanted to come here, you know, while not being an inmate."

As the two strode up to the guards, they became frigid and readied their weapons. Batman put his hand up to ease them.

"He's with me." They looked at him as if he'd gone nuts, but allowed them to pass not taking their eyes off of Joker. Joker, in return, just smiled evilly at them.

2:36 PM Arkahm Asylum, prison level 17

Two guards stood at the gates to the prison level and widened their eyes when they saw the Joker striding behind the Batman. They looked questioningly at him. Batman nodded. The two exchanged looks and the right side guard opened the gate. They back away slightly as Joker stopped in front of them. He smiled at them and continued to do so as he passed them, turning around and disappearing behind the corner, but not without poking his head out one more time, wearing his trade mark grin.

Multiple voices called over the other as the inmates, most of which were recognizable like penguin, black mask and Firefly, called out their names. A lot asked why Joker was out and walking behind Batman, Penguin in particular.

Batman stopped at the door and turned around facing Joker.

"You stay out here while I go speak with Hugo." Without another word he left. Joker crossed his arms and turned his head to the left as his name was called.

"Hey, Joker, why are with the Batman? Have you gone crazy?!" Penguin stated.

"Look who you are talking to." Retorted Firefly. Joker laughed.

"We're looking for someone important. Do remember Batsy's little bird boy? He's about yay tall, black hair, and is sporting a mask, red tunic with cape to match. Goes by the name Robin."

"No, Batman's got a sidekick?"

"You don't remember bird boy, come on, it's like the most successful way to really get to him, that is if you know how to play the game." Penguin just looks at him.

"He's got the little thingamajig on his wrist." Joker said moving his hands in a typing fashion over his left wrist.

"You know something, pengy, and I'm going to have lots of fun getting it out of ya, even if you don't know anything."

"So, what, you're going to interrogate me. HAHAHA, if you hadn't noticed I'm behind bars and you're out there with no way of reaching me." Penguin laughed and smiled at his 'brilliant' thought. But his smile dropped when he saw the grin sporting Joker's face.

Batman stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was empty, except for a desk and two chairs at either end, dim lighted and the only other person occupying the space was Hugo Strange himself.

"Batman, what an unexpected surprise!" Strange welcomed, motioning his hand to the chair in front. Batman ignored his request. Strange continued,

"I heard you and Joker are working together. Did you go astray or did he go straight? Frankly I find both hard to believe."

"I'm looking for someone, Robin, my partner."

"You have a partner?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"He's a thirteen year old boy and every person I've talked to doesn't remember him."

"Hmm, sorry, you've found another bunch in the bundle. No one here knows of this Robin character you speak of, not even I."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie about this, what motive would I have if I did? But the question is, how do I know you're not just crazy? Because I know you're telling the truth in what you remember." Batman raises and eyebrow.

"You are desperate; teaming up with the Joker says it all. I've heard him talking about the same person as well. He speaks more of pleasure as you speak more of… love." Batman makes his leave, but not without a final question from Strange.

"Is he your son, Batman?" the bat stops in front of the door, turning his head sideways to the right so only his back and right side of his face shows amongst the shadows.

"Not my son." He replies and leaves the room.

He renters outside where Joker still remains waiting in the hall. He walks up to him only to have something catch his eye. He looks down in the cell where Penguin lays against the wall, a droplet of blood leaking from his mouth and his eyes glazed. He looks back up to Joker who just smiles and laughs.

"You told me I couldn't interrogate Hugo. And no, the fat excuse for a bird didn't know anything."

"Hugo didn't know anything either, but I know someone who may have something for us on Robin's disappearance."

"Oooh, do I know him?" Batman just stared blankly at Joker.

_Am I really this desperate?_ He questioned himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and followers. I enjoy seeing those numbers increase! As always i don't own any of this stuff**

4:37 PM Unknown Location

The caped crusader stood in front of Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter, Talia Al Ghul. He had asked them if they remembered Robin, but they said no. Batman tried to refresh their minds by retelling previous disputes, one from the rocket launch at Cape Canaveral (tie in comic issue 11, the Pit). Robin was responsible for capturing the lens from the rocket and then dropping it, making Ra's dive for it, killing him for a while.

"No, detective; I don't remember this boy being a part of that predicament. It was just you." The demon's head replied.

"But I see you speak of no lies. This boy obviously means something to you. I do not recall you having any relations."

"He's my partner, has been for almost five years now…"

Joker stood in the back of the large room, out of sight of the three. He was listening in on the memories, but stopped when things started to get personal. He didn't want to know, that would take all the fun out of the game if he was just told. He wanted to find out himself, the right way. Though getting a little more info on the two would be promising. From what he's heard talking with Batsy, he had learned more about the man than any other time they've met. _He's slipping,_ he thought. Joker knew Robin was the greatest way to get to the knight, but now it seems the bat is slowly losing it. _He may become as crazy as me soon if this keeps up. That can't happen! There is only one Joker and one Batman and that's the way I like it. And the bird, he's an added bonus._

Joker got interrupted from his thoughts as a guard spoke up behind him.

"What are you thinking about, clown?"

"I don't think you'd want to get inside my head, it's a little crazy in there." Their hold on their weapons tightened as Joker turned towards them with his sadistic smile. His eyes locked onto them as if they belonged to a tiger that just spotted its prey.

"Did you fellas ever hear of the story about that cannibalistic man who imagined himself as a wolf and mutilated his son's face? The police found him gnawing on his son's brain." Joker asked. The guards faces were of complete disgust and one was on the verge of passing out. Joker burst out laughing, satisfied with his informative story's reaction on them.

"It's true, ask Batsty." He glances at them again, "Next time, don't ask what I am thinking."

Batman approached him and saw the way the guards looked. He turned his head towards Joker and frowned. Joker just rolled his eyes and shrugged. They left the scene, heading back to Gotham city.

"So who are we going to interrogate next?" Joker asked.

Sighing," I don't know."

"You don't know? Well, there's a first time for everything."

"The one responsible would have to be able to manipulate time, if not then be able to delve into the minds of others."

"Not mine, HA, you don't want to go in there."

"I don't know of any villains that would have that power with this particular motivation. Do you?"

"That cloud looks like Bird Boy. Its got his head shape, HA HA, and even the little mask on his face!"

_Never mind. Maybe Commissioner Gordon would have something for me._


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

The batmobile pulled over in the alley way beside the GPD. Hopping out he directed his immediate attention toward the psychotic clown.

"I want you to stay he, out of sight, out of mind." Joker's reply was a smile. Batman narrowed his eyes and proceeded to the Police Department.

Joker looked over to his left and his grin turned into a fascinated smile.

"OOOOO," he gawked and took off in the direction, out of view.

7:21 PM Gotham's Police Department

Commissioner Gordon sat in his office chair, looking over reports of murder and prime suspects for unsolved cases. His right hand was cupping his forehead, elbow planted on the desk. He reached for his cup of coffee and drank a few sips. A police officer knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir…" the man said as he side stepped letting the visitor's presence speak for itself. Gordon looked up and his eyes widened, standing up immediately to shake hands with Batman. He waved his associate out.

"I hadn't expected you to show up here. Is there trouble, why isn't the sign up?" Gordon asked.

"No trouble, at least not yet. I'm looking for someone." Batman gave up trying to explain the whole situation, knowing they wouldn't understand or maybe think the years of crime fighting was finally getting to his head.

"Who?"

"A boy, thirteen, he's gone missing. A friend of mine, he's very worried for him."

"How long has it been?"

"Nineteen hours."

"You know the odds of finding him now, right?"

"Yes I know, but I'm not looking for a regular Psychopath. I need a list of meta humans that have the abilities to manipulate time or hypnotic powers." Gordon glanced at him, but complied. He knew how he worked, sometimes you just didn't understand what he was thinking, but Gordon always knew that whatever it was would lead them to the answers.

Typing on his computer, "Metas with powers in that field coming right up." It only took a couple of seconds.

"Sorry Batman, but all meta humans with these abilities are either locked up tight in Arkahm or inmates at Belle Reve. Or we just haven't found any yet."

"Or caught him…"

"Excuse me," A particular person came to his mind, it wasn't one he had dealt with, but he had read about some news articles of his shenanigans. Warp, a time traveler that had gotten caught by some of his foes in messing with the time line. If he had been to any previous time or future, then he could tell Batman whether or not if he'd heard of Robin.

"Search a guy named Warp" In doing so,

"He's located in Jump City, but he's not in custody as far as I know."

"Thanks Gordon."

"Anytime."

Batman walked out of the Police Department with a new hope in ending this problem and getting Dick back. Looking up a frown grew and he growled lowly. Joker was in the driver's seat of an ice cream truck parked right outside of the building. Looking up at him, Joker smiled lively,

"Hey, look what I found!" Batman scowled at him with absolute disbelief. His attention was diverted towards the back of the truck where a man, supposedly the real owner and driver, was hog tied and managed to jump out. Upon looking at the bat, he mumbled pleas of help while desperately crawling away from the Joker. Joker hoisted his head back, watching the man as Batman did and turn his gaze to his as of right now associate and smiled again.

"Oops." All he got for a reply was a loud growl from the caped crusader.


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to their respected owners**

8:42 PM Jump City

This city was different then Gotham, extremely different. For starters, it was livelier. Batman was use to adapting to his surroundings; he thought it was nice to have a peaceful city where the crime rate wasn't skyrocketing. Joker on the other hand hated this place to the core. This people were too happy for him. Yes he wore a smile on almost all the time, but they, no they were suppose to smile when **he** told them to. This was just wrong!

"Where is this stupid time freak, so we can get back to Gotham?" He complained.

Batman smiled out of the corner of his mouth, it going unnoticed. However, it soon dropped the bat had more important this to think about. Warp was going to be a little tricky for a man that could just travel through time whenever. After researching him, Batman found out that Warp warps through time via a time warp on his chest. If he could get a batarang in it, then the man would be a sitting duck and they could continue. This was the last lead Batman had; if he didn't know or remember Robin, or be the one responsible for this predicament, then it was over. _He has to be the one, I can't let this go. Robin has to come back, I need him…_

A crash of glass was heard and Batman looked up from where he was staring at while thinking. He readied his batarangs and looked around; noticing Joker wasn't following him anymore.

"Oh, geez, that better not be Joker." He whispered to himself. He half ran half jogged to the scene of the crime in progress and, to his relief, it wasn't Joker. Warp was cupping a valuable diamond that was recently found in Peru. He gawked at it spoke to it as if it would respond to his compliments. Batman slipped in undetected and positioned his self on one of the rafters.

"I'd put that down if I were you." He spoke, startling the time traveler. Warp reached for his chest, but was stopped by a batarang. Batman readied another one, but was too late. Before Warp managed to go anywhere he was tackled by Joker, who then lodged one of his knives into the other's chest plate. The time warp sparked and died after awhile.

"No, look what you did!" Joker got in his face,

"I know what I did because I wanted to do it, so that's why I did it." Warp was about to retort, but Joker cut him off.

"Listen up, we are looking for someone and you're going to tell us if you remember him or not." Batman continued Joker's lines.

"We are looking for my partner, Robin. Did you or did you not take him?" he said in a dark tone.

"Robin? I don't know who that is!"

"I have a knife here that's itching to get lodged into somebody's throat. I haven't done this for a while now, and the urge to kill someone is getting quite hard to resist right now."

"I don't know, honest!"

"Wrong answer!" he laughed and raised the knife. Batman rushed to him to stop his, but Warp spoke up, stopping the two in their tracks.

"OK, OK, OK! I've been to other time lines, past and future, but I never once heard, seen or fought any one with that name! I remember something, someone similar to who you may be talking about, but it was vague, like a dream. It was dark and there was a boy standing a few feet away. He had a mask on, black hair, and a red and black tunic with a matching cape. All of a sudden this gust of wind came and it was like the boy was made of dust, he just blew away with it." He finished with a deep inhale.

Batman knew he was telling the truth. The man looked like he'd seen his life flash before his eyes; any one would if Joker was this close to cutting their throats. It was over, he had no other leads, and they'd go back to Gotham without knowing who took Robin. He'd go home and never see Dick again. Tears started to swell in his eyes at the thought of it all.

10:59 PM Gotham City, Warehouse rooftop

Batman sat on the ledge looking down at the streets below. Something was bothering him, like how Warp's memory of Robin was almost like his dream he had last night. The wind, what was that?

Joker was fixing his blade, sitting beside Batsy. It got damaged from him lodging it into Warp's chest plate. It was half fun, but he didn't get to kill anyone. Both were silent, but Joker was still grinning.

"I miss bird boy. He always had a smile, I loved it. He like completed you, he'd joke and you would remain silent; he'd smile and you would scowl; he even had that cute little laugh!" Joker stopped for a minute before something popped into his mind.

"You said he died at an orphanage. Did you find him at an orphanage? Did you adopt him? His he your adopted son?!" Joker gasped and smiled. If it were true it'd make things so much more fun! Batman stood up suddenly in realization.

"The orphanage! That's where he died!"

"And…"

"And, that's where the man responsible is!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Speaking of 11:30 PM, a meteor shower is going to show at that time today! It's been going on for some days, but they say this one is the biggest! As always I own nothing**

11:30 PM Orphanage

The wind was strong and the night was dark. Typical for Gotham, but this seemed eerie to Batman under the circumstances. The orphanage looked abandoned, worn down and haunted. He remembered this place alright, the condition Dick was in. It broke his heart even though he didn't even know the kid back then.

"Hey! This place reminds me of my house when I was a kid. Ah, the memories… me, my dad, my mom, and the fire I set when I finally left that retched place. And let's not forget the _screams_."

As always Batman ignored what Joker was talking about. He heard every word the man said, but decided not to ponder on them until this was over.

They proceeded inside and, to Batman's "surprise", the place was abandoned. Cobwebs grew in the corners, the flooring was dirty and some carpet here and there was ripped, not to mention the dusty air. The walls were wooden and the wood looked rotten. Almost every step taken created a creek that sounded creepy. Joker smiled all the way through, plans to burn down this building as well flowed through his mind.

Batman went straight to Dick's old dorm, while Joker peeked through some rooms. Dust was everywhere, almost choking him when he walked in. A few coughs and his throat was happy, but his eyes were saddened. The room looked exactly like what he remembered, only one thing was missing; Dick. He was glad that he wasn't **here**, but heartbroken that he wasn't here at all. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, remembering all the times he and Dick had fun together. Joker walked in and his smile grew.

"HEY! This looks exactly like _my_ old room when I was a child. What's this?" Joker spotted a little dusty monkey statue sitting on the dresser.

"Random for a setting as this."

Suddenly, Batman lifted his head to the sound of a creek on the wood. Looking at Joker, who was looking at him as well; neither of them had moved to create that sound. Someone else was in the building. Batman crept over to the doorway and poked his head out, looking down the hall. A shadowed figure stood at the end, but it was small, like a child. The outline looked familiar…

"Robin?!" he stated and ran out, Joker glancing at him before he left.

The dark figure was brought to attention at the name and turned in the opposite direction running away down another hall. Batman gave chase, delighted that he had finally found him, but… something was wrong. The figure ran down the stairs and out the door, across the alley way and into another abandoned building; Batman following. As soon as Batman rushed inside, the figure disappeared. The building was definitely abandoned; the only thing left was a running tree shredder. He walked inside looking left and right for Robin, even up and down. After stopping in the middle of the building, he glanced in front of him and his eyes broadened. The shadowed figure stood in front of him, back facing his face. He called out his name again and the boy turned around. It was Robin, the mask, the tunic, and the smile. Batman almost ran to him, but the boy spoke,

"Remember me?" A chill ran down the cape crusader's spine. _Why do I feel like something is wrong_? He thought.

"Oh course I remember you Robin." He answered

"Why?"

Batman frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone else forgot about me, except you. Why?" His smile turned into a disappointed frown and his voice became vicious. Batman narrowed his eyes,

"You're not Robin…" the boy reached his right arm out and started to walk towards his foster dad. Batman cringed and backed away.

"Stop it! Stop imitating my son!" the boy kept walking towards him, closer…

"Why did you remember him?" his voice began to change, darker and sinister. His skin became pale, as well as Batman's. Batman felt a sharp pain in his mind, clasping his hands on his head. Memories of his dream flooded his mind. The wind, the candle lights, the…darkness, the choking darkness…

"I want you to forget!"

It all made sense… the candle lights were the memories he had with Dick, the wind was the perpetrator, the one responsible for the world wide amnesia of Dick, and the darkness was the insanity he was falling into without the lights to keep it away.

On the ground now, one hand keeping himself up and the other clutching his head. The boy was only a few feet away and coming closer, reaching out to touch him.

All of a sudden a knife was jammed into the boy's back; a pain breath escaped his lungs. Joker leaned in and smiled in delight. He flipped around and drove his other knife into the boy's chest, before using the momentum to fling the child across the room and straight for the shredder. A repulsing sound of a body being shredded to pieces came to Batman's ears. He shut his eyes and shook at it. Joker stood in his place, lifting his left knife up to his face and licking the blood off of the blade.

"I needed that." The shredder sparked and a long ring escaped from it. Batman looked up at it as well as Joker.

"Move!" The two fled the building right before it exploded sending the two into a brick wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**The producer's of Young Justice are owners of, well, Young Justice. Do we constantly have to go over this? Don't we all know who owns what? Speaking of owning, the only thing I own is the villain… The Cause.**

Batman woke to the sound of the roaring flames; the heat they created reached his exposed face. He lay on his stomach, face facing the burning building. He grunted as he lifted his head, it still throbbing from the impact on the wall and… whoever that was. Whoever and whatever that thing was, it was dead now and Batman was glad. But Robin was still gone. _Did it work or was this all permanent from the beginning?_ He asked himself.

He looked around and remembered about Joker,

"Joker?" he called out in a gruff voice. Joker was gone, disappeared while he was still unconscious. Their agreement was obviously over not that the cause was dead. _The cause…_ he thought. That's what he'll nick name that thing.

He stood up and observed the flames. How long has he been out? He turned his head, looking down the street, at the sound of sirens blaring in the background.

_Time to disappear_, he thought and turned down an alley, shooting his grappler up to the rooftops and vanished into the night.

oOo

12:45 AM Wayne Manor, Batcave

The batmobile drove in and Batman jumped out. He pulled his cowl down, revealing a saddened frown and glossy eyes. He dropped down in his chair and leaned over the keyboards. He stared into nothing for ten minutes before closing his eyes and stifling a cry. A single tear ran down his face and he swiped it away. He carried on getting dress and going to bed.

The lock struck one in the morning, the same time he went to bed last night. Plopping down in his bed, he laid on his back, face facing the ceiling. Exhaustion was evident and his heart ached. The lingering pain in his head continued to throb like a heartbeat and if nothing else, the reason he fell into a deep sleep.

oOo

The alarm went off at 8:30 AM. Bruce opened his eyes, lying in the same position of that when he went to sleep. He reached his right hand over and tapped the alarm, shutting it off. He sat up feeling a lot better, physically, but emotionally, things didn't change. He glanced over at his calendar seeing how he never crossed out yesterday, Sunday. He suddenly felt something, a means of hope? A strange thought popped into his mind, _Was it still Sunday?_ But he brushed it off. Of course it was Monday, yesterday was a disaster, and as Dick would say, heavy on the "dis". _Dick…_ Bruce stopped himself before he ended up breaking down. HE got dressed and walked down the hall. Stopping in front of Dick's room, a hand lifted to open it, but he stopped and continued down the stairs.

Walking into the dining room he saw Alfred pouring… orange juice… into… Dick's cup…

Dick was indeed sitting in his chair, om nomming his blue berry pancakes. He looked up at his guardian with his cobalt blue eyes and smiled,

"Good morning, Bruce!" Before he could take another bite, however, Bruce rushed to him, lifting him up from the seat and into the air; catching him on the way down, twirling him around and pulling him into a death hug.

"DICK! YOU HERE! YOU'RE STILL HERE! IT WORKED!" he shouted with joy. The poor boy was terrified at the sudden action, but quickly gathered his self and smiled with his guardian, but confused all the way. He wasn't the only one as Alfred also witnessed the whole thing.

"Master Bruce?" Bruce let Dick down and kneeled down to his height, ruffling his hair,

"Uh, sorry, a nightmare; felt so real," he said. The butler's face calmed and Bruce pulled away, but not before Dick grabbed a hold of his foster dad and hugged him.

"What ever happened, I'll always be here for you, Bruce." He said in a warm and sweet voice. Bruce returned the hug tenfold and Dick giggled as his hair was ruffled one more time.

"I know you will."

oOo

Batman and Robin were amongst the GPD as Commissioner Gordon approached them,

"We just found another body, a prostitute, blonde hair blue eyes…" Batman interrupted,

"Joker." Both Gordon and Robin looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" Robin asked looking up at his mentor. He just smiled and said,

"Long story." _He told me…_ he answered them in thought. He continued,

"But I think we won't be hearing from him for about… a week." A police man spoke up,

"Um, Commissioner, my radio is broken…"

"I'll fix it!" Robin exclaimed excitedly and ran over to the ally, jumping in the driver's seat and fiddling with the man's radio. Gordon followed over there as well.

Batman went to take out his remote control for the batmobile. While pulling it out he felt something else in the pocket as well. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, taking out the object. It was a card, a joker card. On the back, though, was typed letters,

**_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_**

_Joker… he must have slipped it in there while I was still unconscious from the explosion._

Robin finished his job, the officer thanking him greatly. Gordon smiled at him,

"Come on kid, I think your ride's here." Robin met back up with Batman and the batmobile parked beside him. Jumping in, they waved goodbye and drove off into the night.

"What's that," Robin said pointing to the card Batman had in his hand. Handing it to him,

"A joker card,"

"Joker?" Reading the back, Robin looked up to his mentor for some answers.

"He knows how to play the game."


End file.
